


Liar, Liar

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [14]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're scared of the truth and I'm tired of the lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

John is tired of having to hide their relationship, tired of watching Marie hang all over Bobby, tired of not being able to kiss or hold hands with his boyfriend, he's just tired.

Bobby is scared to tell everyone, and John tried to understand that, but he can't because it's against his nature to care what the others thing, but Bobby's scared of the looks they'll get, the whispers, the disappointment, but mostly he's scared he'll lose John.

And he's right to be scared because John's walking away from him for good, the last thing he says to Bobby is "You're scared of the truth and I'm tired of the lies" and then he's gone.


End file.
